Lost Heaven
by junkii
Summary: [AU HiKaoTamaHaruhi] Ouran is Heaven. Tamaki is God Haruhi is the Chosen, Kyouya is the Devil in disguise and Hani, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru are Angels. Forbidden Love in Heaven leads to disasterous results.


**A/N: **Yeah yeah I don't own Hatori Bisco. Ah. Don't flame me if you don't like what you read for this. Deals with God and Religion and yadda yadda don't hate on me it's not my beliefs. It's just what I view. Sorry if this offends anyone.

* * *

"Hikaru! Hikaaaaruuu!"An angelic voice cried out, smiling as he fluttered by, white dove-like wings passing the other angel by. A smirk as the person the angel was calling for grabbed on his white robe and pulled him back in. A mirror image of the Selfless One, yet he was a level eviler and possibly shouldn't have resided in Heaven. The angel let out a startled cry when he was tugged back; but smiled at his twin brother. "Hikaru...you know you shouldn't..." 

It was Forbidden.

Against all of God's will.

They called him...Tamaki; the God of Ouran. Yes, Heaven had a name besides Paradise and...well, Heaven. It was called Ouran, an exquisite taste of Heaven. Luxury never ran out for the Angels in Heaven; only a select few were allowed in. Tamaki's apprentice, Kyouya, was the Shadow King and least likely Angel. Why he was in Ouran with the rest was a mystery. Along with Hikaru, another devil who should be residing in Hell. Kyouya would most likely have been the Devil if it was possible. Hikaru would have been the Devil's Advocate as well. Yet then there would be a problem.

A world crossed love would have occured. A hidden and forbidden taboo love had occured between to male Angels; a love so forbidden it was never talked about. Haruhi; God's Chosen One, knew all too well about their secret love. They played it off as if they were close brothers; but from time to time she would hover past the Pagoda they always accompanied, blue and orange flowers sprouting out of it. She would see them hovering close together, smiling as the younger twin would blush, wings fluttering in embarassment.

It wasn't close sibling admiration.

It was two Angels in love.

Angels in Love was a different situation. Not many were in love; and if they were...it was a spectacle. Other Ouran Angels would gather around and be in awe, wishing they could find their Soulmate whilst residing in the luxurious paradise. God, however, frowned upon the homosexual types of love. It was only accurate; for the Bible had said it wasn't allowed. The twin Angels disagreed with the concept; anyone should have loved, right? It didn't matter your race, gender, or what have you, all it mattered was you were in love. That should have been agreeable, no? Kyouya had told God that...it was acceptable. So God smiled, and had Kyouya rewrite the Bible. Just for the sake of rewriting it.

Love was accepted in all forms.

But what about incest? TWINcest? That was still unacceptable; always was, always will be.

But that was the thrill; having an unacceptable love. They had a Lost Heaven in Ouran; secluded in a hidden pagoda only few knew about. (Kyouya and Haruhi) Wings fluttered; smiles exchanged as the devilish twin kissed the innocent Angel sweetly on the cheek; earning more fluttering of embarassment. "Hikaru..." He sighed, trying to look away, golden hued eyes downcasted on the white pagoda floor. The two didn't notice Kyouya float on by, wings silent as he jotted notes and made a transcript of whatever they were saying. "Hikaru...what if someone sees...?"

"Kaoru...don't worry. I'll protect you." Hikaru replied softly, brushing back some of his twin's orange hair, leaning in for another kiss. A soft sigh, a flutter of the heart which made his wings flutter more. Kyouya took into account how much the wings had fluttered and how the younger reacted. It was interesting; seeing mirror images react with such human nature. Most Angels don't act as human, yet these two were an exception. Kyouya pushed up his glasses in a fluid motion; quickly jotting more down. He closed the little black thin notebook and flew away; going to tell God exactly what was occuring under wraps. "We...we should go. Mori and Hani wanted to see the pagoda; remember?"

"But why?" Kaoru had asked, sighing and clinging to the angel in front of him. The elder shrugged and fluttered off with him, letting him go once they were out of their protective hiding spot. They spotted Haruhi and smiled; waving at her, who was carrying a delicate white rose curtosey of the Lord Himself; Tamaki. "Haruhi-chan! A rose from Tono?"

"Hai." A simple answer from the Angel. She was monotone; nothing really interesting. However; she could tell the two angels apart, which was a special thing. And so, Haruhi was their friend in Ouran. A nice friend; something interesting to them. They played the which one is Hikaru-kun game all the time; and everyone would be wrong. Except her. Yet she was taken by God, and so they were just friends. She also knew of their hidden secret, and she grew worried. "Kyouya-sempai saw you two."

The two quickly looked at each other; Kaoru grabbing Hikaru's hand and holding it. Hikaru patted Kaoru on the shoulder, trying to calm them down. It wasn't like they were going to be kicked out of Ouran; right? It was love, it should have been acceptable. Haruhi frowned a little and looked at her watch, going away from the two as they hovered over the white puffy clouds Ouran had to offer.

"Hikaru what...what if..."

"Shhh, Kaoru. They can't do anything." Hikaru whispered soothingly, holding Kaoru's hand and looking at his halo. Perhaps he was going to be kicked out...and Kaoru left in Ouran. Kaoru was more innocent and sweet than Hikaru; so it was likely. Yet if Hikaru went; Kaoru would go as well. There wasn't anything they couldn't do together. It was always us, we, our, not I, me, mine. Always two; not one. Never one. They were ALWAYS together. Not even God could split them apart. They turned around when they heard a shrill cry, obviously belonging to Lord Tamaki.

"HIKARU! KAORU! How...how how how howwww!??!!?" Ah; of course. Tamaki was also deemed...the idiotic God. He came flying over; wings stretching out. God was an Angel; of course. He had bigger wings and a brighter halo, a smile sweeter than the Angels and a personality so heart warming...and yet so stupid all at the same time. His blue eyes widened as he saw the two holding hands, his blonde hair standing at ends. He "jumped" backward and spun in circles, yelling 'no' over and over. "NONONO!!! You're TWINS! Keep your homo love love awaaaay!!!"

"Ah...Tono...you're making Kaoru upset..."

"I'm LORD! GOD! Not Tono! Never Tono! Disrespectful nickanme, Hikaru! Bad!!" Tamaki hollered, frowning and sparkling before the twins eyes. Kaoru didn't like the fact Tamaki disapproved, and he was ready to cry, but Hikaru calmed him down, holding him close and sending devilish death glares toward God. Lord Tono, aka Baka Tono, was a Drama King, acting theatrics that prima donnas would be envious of. He frowned and shook his head. "Incestuous love love is forbidden! Kyouya told me all about your forbidden love love in that pagoda!!"

"That snitch! I should kill that bastard! It's just love; there's nothing wrong with it!"

"Hikaru...Hikaru calm down..."

"NO! Why can't they accept it!? You're GOD, Tono! Why can't you accept all forms of love!?!"

Shouting would get an Angel nowhere. Consequences were unthinkable. What was to happen wasn't predictable. Who would know? Kaoru whimpered at the shouting; trying to calm his brother down; but the seriousness on the Lord's face proved that calming nor shouting would solve any matters. Incest was denied; as was twincest, which in one's eyes could be narcissim. Narcissim was also forbidden. God frowned and looked at them, Kyouya hovering by and smirking ear to ear. Kaoru's bottom lip quivered as he flew away; abandoning Hikaru to face judgement alone.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. Your time in Ouran...is over."


End file.
